


Sleep Without You

by LinksSexyStubble (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LinksSexyStubble
Summary: Inspired by the song and video for "Sleep Without You" by Brett Young.





	Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this song and thought I write a sweet story about being in love with Rhett.

The club was packed. As per usual. 

The music was booming through the loud speakers. Everyone was dancing. Some people were already pairing up together; grinding on each other. 

But me. I sat alone at a table. I mean, sure, yeah, I could dance. In fact, I have been getting multiple offers from guys all night. It would seem like every five minutes some new, good-looking guy would come up to me, offer his hand, and ask me to dance. But I just end up turning them all down. And why? It's not like I wasn't attracted to them, because I was. This was Los Angeles, after all. All the guys here, either are models or could very easily become one. 

It just so happens that my mind had to be preoccupied with the thoughts of someone else. Someone else who already captured my heart completely, and ran away with it. In fact, that very man was back at home at this very moment, as I go out and try to blow off some steam at some loud and obnoxious nightclub downtown. 

Don't get me wrong. I needed this. I have been so busy with work these last few weeks that I just needed to get out and let my hair down. I needed some me time. 

And it totally was working. At first. 

But now, all I'm doing is thinking about Rhett and how he is back at home, and knowing that is exactly the place I should be right now. I need to be back at our place, laying in bed, snuggle up close next to Rhett, feeling his arms wrapped around myself as I slowly breath in his intoxicating scent and fall into a deep, long slumber against his warm chest. 

That's where I need to be. And that's exactly where I'm going to be heading, just as soon as I leave this club. 

Dancing can wait. I just need Rhett. Right now. 

I get up from the small booth in the dark corner of the club and quickly find my best friend, whom I came here with. She is of course mid-dry humping some dude in the middle of the dance floor so I just decide to call for a Uber. 

The Uber ride was a quick fifteen minutes to Rhett's house. I briskly get out and adjust myself, smoothing out the wrinkles on my little black dress and walk up to the house. 

I make it inside and immediately find my way to Rhett's bedroom. I slowly open the door, careful not to wake him. After all it is almost three in the morning, and a guy like Rhett needs his beauty sleep. 

I slowly step into the room, silently closing the door behind me, I make my way over to the bathroom where I remove my high heeled shoes and dress. I stand in nothing but my black lace bra and panties, looking myself over in the mirror as I fix my hair and make sure my make-up is still flawless. 

When I step out back into the bedroom and see Rhett laying in bed, his hands clutching the very pillow he's laying his pretty little head on, I can't help but smile. 

_How did I get so lucky?_ I think to myself. 

I make my way over to the bed, opposite Rhett, and climb in under the covers. I move myself closer to Rhett, placing a hand on his forearm, causing him to react from my touch. 

_Yeah, I knew he hadn't fallen asleep yet._ I think to myself. 

I lay back as Rhett leans over me and we kiss. Briefly but ever so passionate, I know now that this is the only place I need to be. Here with Rhett. Because whenever I'm with Rhett, I don't really need anything more, because I already have everything I want and need and more. 

After all, I could never sleep without him anyways and he can't sleep without me. 

 


End file.
